


Richie's Sick Day

by americanithink



Series: Reddie Works [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse Eddie Kaspbrak, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Richie Tozier, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Richie is sick at home so Eddie takes care of him.





	Richie's Sick Day

“ I think I am dying, Eds.”

“You aren’t dying. Shut the hell up.”

“No look, blood,  I think I  just coughed up blood!”

Eddie  quickly looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed together. He was not even trying to hide his obvious announce. Richie was expecting at least a little more sympathy from his current nurse. But no, Eddie was treating him and his jokes the same as if he wasn’t coughing his lungs out. What a shame. Richie was expecting more from him.

Richie had been sick for a few days now and didn’t seem to be getting better. To be fair, he was running around town with his friends as if his health wasn’t a factor. Each day Eddie would scold Richie for not resting and spit out some facts Richie didn’t care about. Finally, the day before, while Eddie and Richie were walking home, Eddie asked, “Why don’t you take my advice? Stay home and rest!”

Richie’s mood dropped while he said, “I don’t want to be alone...My dad is out at work all day. Then my mom can’t even take care of herself, more less me.” Eddie felt embarrassed. He knew Richie didn’t like to talk about his parents. Yet here he was getting annoyed at Richie for not listening to him, but he never even took the time to figure out why. Then a thought came to mind.

Without a second thought, Eddie blurted out, “I’ll stay with you.” Richie looked over at him  slightly  amused.

“You are  voluntarily going to stay in close quarters with a sick person? Funny.”

“I’m not joking.”

Richie stopped in his tracks and stared at Eddie, “ Seriously ?”

Eddie made eye contact with Richie and nodded. He was starting to have doubts. Richie was right, the thought of being in a room with a sick person was repulsive.

_ ‘It isn’t  just some person, it’s Richie. Do it for Richie.’ _

A smile crossed his face while he nodded, in turn, Richie smiled back. His mood seemed to lift immediately and any type of awkward tension from before dropped.

“One condition.”

“I am doing you a favor. What the hell do you mean you have a condition?”

“You gotta wear a nurse’s dress.”

“Fuck you, Richie.” 

So now here he was, taking care of Richie while Mrs. Tozier was downstairs passed out. Eddie had to lie to his own mother when she asked what he was going to do that day. There was no way his mom would let him help Richie if she knew he was sick. She already didn’t like his friends, adding an illness to them would not help the situation.

He couldn’t tell who had the worse deal: him or Richie. While he had an overprotective mother, Richie had one who  probably didn’t even know her own son’s eye color. Eddie sighed while walking soup over to Richie—who  was wrapped in several blankets.

Eddie hated how cute Richie looked while sick. It went against everything he believed. Someone contagious could never be appealing in any way. But here Richie sat: sick, sniffling, and adorable.

Richie smiled up at Eddie as a thank you once he got handed the bowel. Eddie had to turn around and bite back a smile. His face flushed and his heart fluttered. He could hear Richie blowing on the soup and muttering ‘ow’ after he tried to eat it.

“I have to be honest,” Richie said.

Eddie turned back around to face him, forcing down his feelings.

“I'm kinda disappointed you didn’t show up in that nurse’s dress I requested.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and a slight smile appeared, “Stop being a fucking idiot.”

They both laughed but Richie ended up coughing. Eddie went to go get some water but stopped when Richie said, “Hey Eddie… Thank you… You are a good friend.”

Eddie smiled and replied, “No problem.” But what this  really meant was “I would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
